


I'm Embarrassing You

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [31]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David panics that he has embarrassed Patrick with his clothes.He is wrong.





	I'm Embarrassing You

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ***
> 
> This is kind of a companion piece for this fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987757  
They both get their moment of angst.

Closing the store for three days was a big decision, but being able to spend that time with Patrick’s family, at the annual Brewer family reunion, was worth the potential financial loss. Since moving to Schitt’s Creek Patrick rarely got to see his family. Once he came out to his parents, he was able to reform a lot of those connections, but they still made a point of going to see his parents as much as they could.

***

Dozens of Brewer’s of all ages, spread out across Marcy and Clint’s yard. For the most part, David and Patrick stayed close to one another, Patrick always ensuring that David was included and comfortable.

‘Patrick. Can you give me a hand for a minute?’ his father asked, standing by the grill.

‘I’ll be back in a sec,’ Patrick kissed David’s cheek, leaving him to speak with a few of the cousins.

It took longer than Patrick had thought to help his father at the grill, but he enjoyed the time catching up with him over the coals. Patrick kept glancing up and catching David’s eye, with a smile.

Ten minutes later however, Patrick watched David disappear into the house from across the yard. He seemed odd, Patrick could tell something was wrong even from such a distance.

When David didn't return ten minutes later Patrick knew it was serious, not just a bathroom visit or frustrated call from Alexis.

Patrick excused himself and followed David inside. Checking the kitchen, he only found two of his aunts in a deep conversation about coleslaw, the lounge room was full of moody teens texting or watching a movie. When the bathroom was empty Patrick climbed the stairs.

Opening the door to his old bedroom Patrick saw David standing facing the bed, his suitcase open and clothes scattered throughout the room.

‘David? What's going on?’ Patrick saw David jump at his voice. David turned quickly, attempting and failing to hide the anxiety coursing through his veins.

‘N...nothing. I was just going to change,’ David replied, trying desperately to make it seem like changing outfits half way through a party was totally normal.

‘Why?’ Patrick asked, glancing around at the various black and white sweaters that were spread over the room.

‘Just thought I'd freshen up a bit,’ David wasn't even believing himself.

‘David. What's really going on?’ Patrick stepped closer, placing his hands on David's arms.

‘umm…’ David risked a glance at Patrick. He instantly regretted it, seeing the concern in Patrick's eyes.

Patrick saw David's eyes fill with tears that he desperately tried to blink away.

‘David, come here,’ Patrick pulled David into his arms. He could feel David's ragged breath against his neck.

‘Did something happen? Did someone say something?’ Patrick asked, his voice heavy with worry and concern. 

‘Why didn't you tell me the way I dress embarrasses you?’ David asked, his voice muffled into Patrick's shirt.

‘What are you talking about? I love what you wear,’ Patrick pulled back to look at David's face. David looked away.

‘One of your cousins made a joke about my sweater. I'm embarrassing you,’ David stared at his feet.

‘What joke? Who?’ Patrick pressed.

‘Umm… Deven? Darren? I don’t know. He said can’t imagine you liking my fashion. He called my sweater an art deco zebra,’ David looked anywhere in the room but at Patrick.

‘David look at me,’ he slowly raised his head, ‘I love what you wear. Your clothes are a part of you. I won't pretend to understand all the intricacies of your wardrobe but what you wear is so sexy to me,’ Patrick ran his fingers across David's cheek, ‘Dale is an idiot. He always tries to make jokes at other peoples expense.’

‘I don’t know…’ David looked away, over Patrick’s shoulder to his clothes that lay spread out over the bed.

‘I mean it David. I love what you wear,’ Patrick ran his hands soothingly over David’s shoulders.

David thought about how Patrick treated his clothes, how without being asked he folded David’s sweaters, even in moments of passion, how Patrick made room at his apartment for David’s clothes, how he made sure he had the washing powder that David liked at his apartment and so many other little things that Patrick did for David’s clothes.

He thought about Patrick running his hands across the soft fabrics, about Patrick reading the words some of his sweaters had printed on them with a smile, about his fingers tracing the rips in his designer jeans. He thought about all the subtle ways that Patrick showed he cared about David’s clothes, without once being asked.

‘I never asked you,’ David said, still staring at the clothes.

‘Asked me what?’ Patrick turned for a moment like the answer was hidden behind him.

‘You always take care of my clothes. I never asked you to do that,’ David turned his gaze back to Patrick, his eyes going soft.

‘You didn’t have to. I know what your clothes mean to you. If they’re important to you, they’re important to me,’ Patrick said in earnest. David knew it was the truth. Patrick wouldn’t lie about that, he couldn’t.

‘I don’t know if I can go back down there,’ David said. He felt stupid all of a sudden, his embarressment about his clothes replaced with embarressment about how he had left the party.

‘You don’t have to. I can bring some food inside. Or we can sit with mom. Dale’s scared of her, so he’ll stay away,’ Patrick shifted his arms, pulling David flush against him.

‘How can anyone be scared of Marcy Brewer?’ David asked, trying to imagine Marcy instilling fear in anyone.

‘Ask her about the time he threw a baseball through our front window,’ Patrick replied.

‘I need to hear that story,’ David smiled. A real smile, worries washed away.

‘Lucky for you, she loves to tell it,’ Patrick laughed.

‘Let’s go then,’ David said turning and heading for the door.

‘Hang on. Shouldn’t we pack these up first?’ Patrick looked at the sweaters.

‘After lunch. Let’s go find your mom,’ David said.

As they went back outside, hand in hand, David looked at Patrick. Really looked at him. The man who wore clothes off the rack, that didn’t venture far beyond his safe space of blue button-downs and the man who loved David’s clothes despite not understanding them. David knew then that it didn’t matter what one random person said. It mattered what Patrick felt. It mattered that Patrick folded his clothes, never letting his sweaters hit the floor, it mattered that Patrick understood the washing requirements of the various sweaters and most of all, it mattered that Patrick loved David, wholly and without exception.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
